1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing electronic components, and to a housed electronic component. In particular, the invention relates to a method for producing housed electronic components joined in a wafer having a patterned support, and to a housed electronic component having a patterned support.
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated electronic components are produced nowadays by employing, inter alia, various wafer level packaging methods. Inter alia, this method is also used to produce optoelectronic components. For this purpose, the components are provided with light-transmissive coverings which protect the light-sensitive components from ambient influences, such as moisture, for example, or for instance from mechanical damage.
However, in this case, mechanical and optical functions have hitherto been realized independently of the actual housing of the semiconductor in the case of later mounting. Thus, by way of example, optical arrangements, such as plastic objectives or glass fibers, are connected to the housed optical chip after the production thereof. However, this inevitably leads to large manufacturing tolerances in comparison with the high accuracy that can otherwise be achieved in the production of integrated circuits. Moreover, after dicing, that is to say separation of the chips or dies from the wafer, the finished housed components have to be realigned and reoriented before the optical elements are emplaced, which leads to additional manufacturing steps and correspondingly slows down production and makes it more expensive.